Trust Me
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cada vez que lo veía jugar fútbol americano con sus amigos o cuando lo veía en la biblioteca totalmente concentrado para grabarse todo lo que leía…, le robaba más de un suspiro. Drabble.


Título: Trust Me.

Categorías: Romance.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Capítulos: 1/1.

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89.

* * *

><p><em>Trust Me<em>

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas y Gary por fin pudo aceptar que estaba enamorado del chico de pompón rojo…, cada vez que lo veía jugar fútbol americano con sus amigos o cuando lo veía en la biblioteca totalmente concentrado para grabarse todo lo que leía…, le robaba más de un suspiro. Estaba totalmente y completamente enamorado del pelinegro, pero sentía una punzada terrible cuando lo veía junto con Kyle -el mejor amigo de Stan- el no debería sentir celos, ya que ambos chicos habían estado juntos desde siempre y claro…

Stan ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia.

Sólo compartían una clase juntos y era la única clase en la que el pelirrojo no estaba con Stan…, y él ni siquiera le hablaba o le miraba, sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro se debilitaban cada vez que veía aquella sonrisa tan especial y única que era solamente hacia Kyle Broflovski.

Al llegar de clases, se encerraba en su habitación. Estar con su familia ya no lo hacía feliz y oír las historias de Jhon Smith ya no eran lo mismo cuando era un niño y cuando el pequeño de los Marsh había ido a su casa para saber más de su religión. Daría todo lo que poseía para poder regresar aquellos días en los que estaban juntos Stanley y el.

Gary era feliz en sus sueños. Ya que ahí podía besar esos labios que se moría por besar y sentir como el pelinegro lo envolvía en sus brazos y le susurraba al oído toda clase de palabras de amor, pero al despertar se sentía tan infeliz que ya sus ganas de ir a clases se iban, no deseaban ver aquellas miradas que lo mataban de amor, esos labios que no pronunciaban su nombre…

Al llegar a clases parecía que sería como un día como otros, pero al ver una pequeña nota dentro de su casillero, cambio toda su rutina entera.

_Veme detrás de la escuela, estaré esperándote con ansias.  
>Atte. El chico que te ama con todo su corazón.<em>

Al leer aquella nota, su corazón latía rápidamente que cualquiera que pasase cerca de él, escucharía el latir rápido. La esperanza de que Stan fuera quién había escrito aquella nota, lo hacía tontamente feliz y con una sonrisa boba estuvo así todo el transcurso de clases hasta que tocó el timbre que anunciaba el ansiado receso. Rápidamente salió corriendo hasta dónde su "enamorado" lo esperaba. Al llegar al lugar acordado, su corazón dejó de latir… no había nadie. Tal vez era una de esas bromas crueles que también le aplicaban al pequeño rubio inglés, Pip.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para empezar a llorar amargadamente. Maldecía al cabrón hijo de puta que le había jugado tan mala broma.

Sintió como unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y cuando ladeó la cabeza para bien quién era, sus orbes de un azul claro se abrieron sobremanera al ver como Stan acomodaba su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Gary.

—Gracias por venir —susurra el pelinegro débilmente, abraza con algo más de fuerza al menor que todavía no procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Me gustas, Gary…

— ¿Qué…?

Gary sentía el aliento caliente de Stan en su cuello y provocaba un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo, no podía estar pasando… todos sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad y no sabía cómo actuar.

—Me gustas…, desde hace un tiempo que me gustas y sé que también te gusto ya que no paras de verme cuando estoy jugando o cuando estoy con mis amigos o simplemente cuando estoy junto con Kyle.

—Stan… —sus piernas pierden fuerza y gracias a que Stan lo tenía abrazado no cayó al suelo. Oh mierda… este momento es tan mágico que teme que sea un sueño terrible, tenía que comprobar que no era un sueño más. Rompe el abrazo y se da media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con Marsh, coloca sus dos manos detrás del cuello del mayor y une sus labios con los otros, los mueve un poco y al poco tiempo siente como Stan comenzaba a corresponder al pequeño beso y eso era prueba suficiente para probar que no era un sueño más. Separa sus labios y mira fijamente al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—Me gustas y te quiero, Stan.

— ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Gary?

La respuesta es contestada a través de otro beso por parte de Gary.

**The End**

* * *

><p>NA: Pequeño drabble dedicado a Gabi17 por ser tan jodidamente genial. ¡Ojala te guste!

_Shinigami Out_.


End file.
